The invention may advantageously be combined with heat processing apparatus operating to remove as by vaporisation or burning contaminants such as lacquer or paint coatings from the material as described and claimed copending application Ser. No. 07/500,681, filed Mar. 28, 1990.
The object of the invention is to provide apparatus for recovery and storing of scrap materials which is particularly efficient and economical in operation, substantially reducing the heat energy needed for processing, and which is simple and compact in construction.